


Coeurs en peine

by Phibriza_Hellmaster



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, one shoot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phibriza_Hellmaster/pseuds/Phibriza_Hellmaster
Summary: Après avoir été plaqué par leur copines respectives, ikki et aiolia se retrouve dans un bar de la ville d'Athènes.Fic écrite à la demande de keikoku89. yaoi, lemon avec un parring rare ikki/aiolia . rating M pour plus de sureté car je trouve ça assez cru
Relationships: Pandora/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, phoenix Ikki/leo Aiolia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Coeurs en peine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keikoku89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikoku89/gifts).



> Note : j'ai vu l'annonce qui demandait une fic yaoi/lemon qui a pour parring Ikki/Aiolia (avec Ikki en seme). Et j'ai décidée de relever le défi.  
> Bon, je me dois de vous prévenir que cette fic est un one shoot, et qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. Voilà une fic pour toi Keikoku89 à ta demande.  
> Sur cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bêta lecture : STF  
Genre : yaoi, lemon, romance, OOC.  
E-mail : ou  
Disclamer : les personnages de Saint Seiya et les décors ne sont pas à moi. Je ne me fais de fric dessus, et j'ai écris cette fic juste pour le plaisir des fans de Saint Seiya.  
Note : j'ai vu l'annonce qui demandait une fic yaoi/lemon qui a pour parring Ikki/Aiolia (avec Ikki en seme). Et j'ai décidée de relever le défi.  
Bon, je me dois de vous prévenir que cette fic est un one shoot, et qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. Voilà une fic pour toi Keikoku89 à ta demande.  
Sur cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

  
CŒURS EN PEINE

  
POV Ikki.  
« J'ai mal. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal au cœur qu'en ce moment. Je viens de me faire plaqué par Pandore. Et pourquoi ? Parce que Mademoiselle trouve que Rhadamanthe est plus raffiné que moi, et qu'il est un bien meilleur « parti » pour elle.  
Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. »

Fin du POV

  
Ikki errait sans but dans les rues d'Athènes, comme une âme en peine. Il entra dans un petit bar au hazzard. Il était plus de minuit. Il s'installa au comptoir, auprès d'une silhouette qui lui semble familière.  
L'homme avait la tête dans ses bras qui étaient croisés sur le bar, et il semblerait que le jeune homme soit dans un état d'ivrognerie avancée.  
Ikki commanda de la volka orange au barman, puis il reporta son attention sur son voisin assis devant son verre et sa bouteille d'ouzo.  
Ikki s'adressant à son voisin bien imbibé d'alcool : « j'aimerais savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur de boire un verre en compagnie du fier chevalier du lion. »  
Aiolia leva la tête vers Ikki, puis il le regarda un bon moment. Le chevalier d'or avait des cernes sous ses yeux vitreux, et rougis par des larmes taries. Le chevalier du lion se décida à lui répondre avec une pointe d'aigreur et d'ironie dans la voix devenue pâteuse à cause de l'alcool.

  
Aiolia : « Et toi ? Que me vaut l'honneur que tu te préoccupes de ma personne, Ikki ? Toi, tu as quelqu'un qui attends à la maison, je me trompe ? »  
Ikki avec un petit rire sans joie : « Désolé de te contredire, mais je viens de me faire plaqué par Pandore. »  
Aiolia : « Tiens ? Ben alors, nous sommes deux pauvres misérables. »  
Ikki haussant ses sourcils : « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »  
Aiolia, l'air maussade : «Marine vient de me quitter pour un guerrier divin, Albéric De mégrès. »  
Ikki, étonné : « ça, c'est une sacrée nouvelle ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Marine. Il faut dire que vous étiez un des couples les plus enviés du sanctuaire. »  
Aiolia, triste comme la nuit : « De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

  
Les deux compères continuèrent à boire en silence jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.  
Retrouvons nos 2 amis gravissant tant bien que mal les marches pour se rendre à la maison du lion, au alentour de 3H30 du matin. Ikki portait un Aiolia ivre mort sur son dos.  
Malgré l'odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait du chevalier d'or, Ikki trouvait qu'il avait la peau terriblement douce. Le chevalier de bronze mis cette réaction sur le compte de l'alcool qu'il avait bu.  
Le chevalier du lion se blotti contre Ikki, et il fourra son museau dans le cou du chevalier de bronze. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, le jeune solitaire qu'est Ikki se mit à rougir. Il n'était absolument pas à l'aise, et il décida d'accélérer le pas en direction de la maison du lion.

  
Ikki entra dans la maison du lion et il se dirigea en zigzagant vers les appartements privés du chevalier d'or. Il entra dans la chambre avec Aiolia, blotti dans ses bras comme un tout petit malheureux.  
Le jeune brun tira les draps du lit, et il déposa confortablement le blond habillé dans le lit. Le bronze recouvrit son aîné avec les couvertures. Ikki allait s'en aller en direction du salon, quand il sentit une main lui retenir le bras. Le phénix se retourna pour regarder le chevalier d'or dans les yeux et ce qu'il vit le surpris.  
Il voyait de la détresse mélangée, à quelque chose de beaucoup plus subtile.  
Le lion poussa un gémissement plaintif, tout en essayant de ramener le bras du bronze vers lui malgré son état d'ébriété poussé.

  
Devant un tel état de faiblesse de son camarade, Ikki décida de rester auprès de lui pour la nuit. Le phénix se déchaussa, puis il prit la place que lui faisait Aiolia dans le lit.  
Une fois qu'Ikki fût bien installé, Aiolia vint se nicher contre lui. Le jeune bronze se raidit à ce contact inattendu. Puis il se détendit au bout de quelques minutes, voyant le chevalier du lion endormi entre ses bras.  
Le chevalier du phénix ne put s'empêcher de contempler le gold pendant son sommeil. Le blond avait un charme fou quand il était en train de dormir. Aiolia avait un visage d'ange et un corps d'Adonis. Ikki se mit à réfléchir. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi Marine n'a plus voulu du lion. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune bronze pensait que c'était tant pis pour elle, et qu'on ne balançait pas un tel trésor par les écoutilles comme ça.

  
Le phénix était tellement pris par ses pensées, qu'il sursauta quand il sentit des petits baisers lui chatouiller le cou et la clavicule. Ikki pensait qu'il était en train de rêver. Et en fait non, il ne rêvait pas. Aiolia, qui était toujours dans les vapes, était entrain de lui faire des suçons dans le cou (auteur : Vas-y, mec ! t'as de la chance et je connais beaucoup de personnes qui aimeraient être à ta place^^ !).  
Bon, que le chevalier d'or soit en manque d'affection après une rupture douloureuse, il veut bien le croire. Mais que son aîné vient quémander son affection pour se consoler, à un moment où lui-même n'était pas très stable émotionnellement, c'était une situation qui se transformerait en eau de morue rapidement.  
D'autant plus, que le chevalier du lion n'était pas le genre d'homme à se donner à la première personne venue, ou à se contenter d'un amour passager.  
Malgré la brûlante envie de répondre aux attentions d'Aiolia, le brun décida de prendre un peu sur lui, et il secoua un peu son compagnon à moitié dans les vapes. Celui-ci se réveilla l'air penaud, et un peu perdu.

  
Aiolia murmurant, l'air touchant du pauvre petit chaton abandonné : « Restes … Pas être seul…, câlins. »  
Puis le blond fourra son visage dans le cou du brun, en ronronnant comme un chat. Ikki essayait de ramener le chevalier d'or à la raison, et il tentait de se débattre de l'étreinte du gold.  
Mais le jeune japonais sentit les mains du grec caressant son dos. Sa peau couleur du miel était si douce, que le brun se laissa aller aux douces caresses d' Aiolia. Le blond ramena une de ses mains qui remonte jusqu'à la bouche du japonais, et il posa le bout de ses doigts dessus comme une question muette.  
Ce qui acheva les dernières réticences d'Ikki, et lui donna suffisamment de courage pour tenter d'embrasser Aiolia. Et puis, au diable les convenances ! Ils méritaient bien un peu de réconfort après tout.  
Ikki ferma les yeux, et il prit Aiolia dans ses bras, ce dernier faisant de même. Tout doucement, le brun posa ses lèvres sur celles sucré du jeune grec, et il les caressa avec sa langue pour demander l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Le grec lui en accorda l'accès, tout en poussant un petit soupir langoureux.

  
Tout en étant actifs pendant le baiser, les 2 jeunes hommes se déshabillent sur le lit mutuellement et avec une impatience mal contenue. Ils se retrouvent tous les 2 en caleçons sur le lit, tout en se prodiguant de manière réciproque, baisers et caresses. Ikki était comme enivré par le parfum de compagnon. Il déposait des séries de bisous papillons sur le cou du grec, avant de le marquer de suçons assez voyants.  
Aiolia se sentait comme en feu, à chaque fois qu' Ikki le caressait, qu'il l'embrassait.  
Ikki embrassa tendrement le lion d'or pour la énième fois. Puis, le japonais descendit le long du cou d'Aiolia, tout en le parsemant de petits baisers, et des coups de langues sensuelles. Le chevalier d'or se laissa faire de bonne grâce, poussant des petits gémissements de plaisirs ravis. Aiolia se sentait à la fois très bien, et en feu dans les bras du phénix.  
Le brun commençait à déposer des baisers sur le torse du lion d'or ; pour ensuite, jouer avec ses tétons par des alternances de baisers et de coups de langues. Pendant tout ce temps, les bras du chevalier d'or allait, et venait sur le dos du bronze.

  
Après avoir jouer comme cela pendant quelques minutes, Ikki fit descendre sa langue le long du ventre jusqu'au nombril, où il y fourra sa langue de manière très suggestive. Aiolia réprima un hoquet de surprise. Puis, il descendit plus bas pour rencontrer le membre du lion durci par le plaisir.  
Le japonais commença à donner des petites léchouilles sur le pénis du grec, s'attirant des gémissements plaintifs d'impatience de la part de son partenaire. Puis, le brun ténébreux fit glisser sa langue le long du membre dressé jusqu'aux bourses gonflé d'amour, dans le but de titiller le grec, et de faire durer un peu le plaisir.  
Le lion d'or gémissait le prénom de son amant plusieurs fois, comme pour lui demander de faire cesser son supplice. A ce moment-là, le jeune japonais consentit à exhausser son souhait.  
Le brun fourra l'éjection de son partenaire en entier dans sa bouche, et il entama un long va et vient sur le membre dressé.  
Aiolia haletant, les joues rouges de plaisirs : « Ikki, …. Je n'en peux plus…. Je viens ! »  
A ces mots, le japonais augmenta la cadence de la fellation, jusqu'à ce que le nectar du grec se répande dans sa bouche. Le brun avala la semence de son amant, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser longuement.

  
Dés que l'air venait à leur manquer, ils rompirent le baiser, afin de reprendre leur souffle. Ils en profitaient pour être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se caressant mutuellement. Mais la personne qui brisa le silence, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, fût Ikki.

  
Ikki, regardant son amant avec beaucoup de douceur : « j'espère que tu te sens bien mieux maintenant. »  
Aiolia, encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme : « Je me sens merveilleusement très bien. Mais, je me sens aussi stupide paradoxalement. »  
Ikki, intrigué : « Et en quoi es-tu stupide ? »  
Aiolia, adressant un petit sourire coquin à son compagnon : « je disais que je me sentais stupide, parce que je n'avais pas réaliser que tu pouvais être une personne merveilleuse ! »  
Ikki, charmeur : « oh ! Mais tu m'en vois absolument ravi pour ce doux compliment ! »  
Aiolia, sans cesser de sourire, et regardant l'état provoquant de la verge du japonais : « D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que toi qui est ravi ! Maintenant, c'est à mon tour. »  
A ces mots, le jeune grec attira le chevalier du phénix à lui, de manière à ce que le japonais retrouve au dessus de lui. Les 2 jeunes hommes s'embrassaient langoureusement, rien que pour le plaisir d'embraser leurs sens. Ensuite, le japonais continua à déposer des baisers dans le cou de son amant, et il présenta 2 de ces doigts devant la bouche du blond. Le chevalier d'or suça, et lécha avidement les doigts que lui offrait son compagnon.

  
Jugeant que les doigts étaient suffisamment préparés, Ikki aida avec beaucoup de douceur, et de prévenance à se mettre à quatre pattes.  
A partir de ce moment-là, le phénix commença un long travail d'accoutumance dur son amant. Il commença tout d'abord, par insérer tout doucement un doigt dans l'anus de son compagnon, afin de ne pas le blesser. Malgré cette précaution, le lion avait du mal à s'habituer à la présence étrangère dans son corps, et il retenait avec beaucoup de peine ses gémissements de douleur.  
Grâce aux baisers et aux caresses, Aiolia s'habituer petit à petit à la présence des doigts d'Ikki, au point d'y prendre du plaisir. Le jeune japonais retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement de la part de son compagnon. Le brun présenta sa verge devant la bouche du grec, s'empressa d'enduire de salive le membre dure.  
Une fois qu'il estima être suffisamment préparé, Ikki retourna Aiolia avec douceur sur le ventre, de manière à ce que le blond puisse se mettre à quatre pattes.  
Le phénix commença à pénétrer doucement et avec patience son amant, afin qu'il souffre le moins possible. Une fois qu'il entièrement entré, le brun attendit que le corps du blond se détende, tout en le couvrant de baisers, et en lui murmurant des mots doux.  
Puis quand le blond se mit à bouger légèrement ses hanches, son compagnon commença à faire de longs va et vient dans le corps du gold. Au fur et à mesure que le plaisir grandissait, Ikki accélérait le mouvement, encouragé par les gémissements de son amant. Ce n'est qu'au moment où le blond déversa sa semence dans la main du brun, que ce dernier éjaculat dans le corps transis de plaisir du chevalier d'or.  
Le bronze se retira délicatement du corps d' Aiolia, avant s'allonger à ses côtés, et le prendre dans ses bras. Les 2 amants confessa leur amour naissant l'un envers l'autre. Puis, ils se laissaient aller à un doux sommeil réparateur.

  
Le lendemain matin au alentour de 10 heures, Aioros qui avait appris la rupture de son frère avec Marine le matin même (de la bouche de Milo « le gaffeur du sanctuaire »), avait décidé d'aller lui rendre visite accompagné de Milo et Kanon.  
En tant que frère aîné, Aioros estimait qu'il était de son devoir d'aller consoler son petit frère, avec ses amis. Les 3 chevaliers d'or entrent dans la demeure du lion. Il y régnait un silence inquiétant. Les 3 amis se rendirent dans les appartements privés du chevalier d'or du lion.  
D'un commun accord tacite, le chevalier du sagittaire entra dans la chambre du maître des lieu (auteur : si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça ! Tu risques d'être de trop !). Il s'approcha du lit pour voir si son frère était encore endormi.

  
Dire que le chevalier du sagittaire fût surpris par la vue de son frère tendrement enlacée avec un homme, aurait été un doux euphémisme. Aioros était tellement choqué, qu'il tomba dans les pommes instantanément dans un gros bruit, ce qui ne réveillèrent pas les 2 tourtereaux endormis.  
Milo et Kanon entrent dans la pièce, parce qu'ils ont entendu un bruit sourd de personne qui tombe par terre.  
Milo qui ricane de la situation : « Bon, je vois qu'Aiolia n'a plus besoin de notre réconfort, vu qu'il a en a trouvé comme un grand. »  
Kanon qui prend Aioros sur son dos pour le ramener à sa maison : « on na va pas le laisser traîner comme ça ! je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le ramener chez lui, le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Et puis, il peut bien attendre le réveil de son frère pour les explications. »

  
Les 3 chevaliers d'or se retirèrent, en laissant les 2 amoureux reprendre des forces, grâce à un sommeil réparateur très plaisant selon eux.

  
FIN DU ONE SHOOT

  
Bla bla de l'auteur :

  
L'auteur : « voilà, j'ai fini cette fic exprès pour keikoku89. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour écrire le lemon, parce que ça ne fait que le 2ème que j'écris. Mais je dois encore m'améliorer et m'exercer à en écrire. »  
Aiolia : « ouais ! Évite de me prendre pour victime, ça serait sympa ! Parce que je te signale, que je ne suis pas gay ! »  
L'auteur : « tu essaye de faire avaler ça à qui ? En tout cas, pas à moi ! Vu que dans Saint Seiya G, tu as répondu à Hypérion (qui se trouve être son ennemi en passant), qui t'avais sorti une belle tirade qui ressemblait à une déclaration d'amour ambiguë, que tu l'attendrais et qu'il pouvait venir quand il le voulait. TU m'excuseras mais il y a de sérieux doutes à se poser. »  
Aiolia : « pff ! »  
Auteur : si cela vous a plu ou pas, laisser des comms et des reviews ! à la prochaine et à bientôt ^^ !


End file.
